


Clubroom Confessions

by kiwiamandagal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiamandagal/pseuds/kiwiamandagal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries to confess to Hinata....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubroom Confessions

Kageyama hurried to the club room, taking the stairs two at a time. He needed to get back there quickly, before Hinata left, or securing the keys from the third years would have been for nothing. He entered the club room, quietly locking the door behind him, before jamming the keys into his pocket.

 

Hinata had hardly moved from where he had collapsed on the floor after practice. 'He looks like a starfish' Kageyama thought to himself, wandering over to the bench near to Hinata and sat down.

"Oi.......idiot, " he said gruffly, nudging at Hinata's prone form with his foot. Kageyama's brow was furrowed, as he tried to hide his nervousness, having finally plucked up the courage to confess.

"Oi! Get up!" As his patience began to wear thin. Exhaustion from a grueling practice mingled with his nervousness, made his normally short temper worse.

"Oi Hinata......ya idiot. Get up!" He grumped loudly. "Get up ....or .....I'll kiss you!" He muttered, as his frustration grew.

 

"The hurry up and kiss me" came a quiet reply, startling Kageyama.

"If you're awake, then get up....... idiot," Kageyama said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Nope! I'm not getting up.... until I get my kiss." Hinata was still laying on the floor. His eyes were open wide, while a cheeky grin was spreading across his face. He reached up with his arms, beckoning to Kageyama.

 

"I-i-idiot," Kageyama stuttered, as he knelt down on the floor beside Hinata, leaning over and pecking him on the check.

"That is not good enough," he chuckled. Hinata was enjoying the expressions that were showing on Kageyama's face, as he tried to hide is embarrassment, behind his furrowed brows. He grabbed Kageyama, pulling him closer. Holding on to him tightly, Hinata could feel the nervous tension spreading through Kageyama's body, as well as his rising body heat.

 

"I want a better kiss than that," he said softly in to Kageyama's ear, watching as they went red right to the tips in response. As he captured Kageyama's lips with his own, he could feel the tension slowly ebb from his body, as his lips parted to accept Hinata's eager tongue.

 

Hinata didn't want to stop there, but going all the way wasn't an option. It couldn't be helped, they had a game tomorrow, and it wouldn't look good if Kurasuno's top setter was not in his best form. Not only that, Hinata thought, Kageyama would probably get angry too if he couldn't play at his best. Really, really angry.

 

Sighing to himself, quietly, Hinata allowed Kageyama to pull him up off the floor. He grabbed him, squeezing him tight, as he got to his feet. Their lips eagerly seeking each others. Carefully Hinata manavoured Kageyama around, so that he could sit on the bench, pulling Kageyama on to his lap. A look of surprise, crossed Kageyama's face. This was not what he intended when planned in confessing to Hinata. It was suppose to be the other way round! Hinata was supposed to be sitting on his lap!

 

Panicking a little, Kageyama began to struggle, trying to move off Hinata's lap, but Hinata just held him tighter, resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder.

"Tobio, I love you," Hinata whispered over and over in his ear. Holding on to him tightly, until he was sure that Kageyama was no longer going to run away. As Kageyama began to relax, Hinata's hands began to drift down Kageyama's back till they rested on the curve of his hips. He pulled him in closer, till he could feel his breath upon his lips and just how excited Kageyama had become. Hinata could tell that Kageyama could also feel just how excited he also was too, as Kageyama tried to hide his face with his hands.

 

"To-Bi-O," Hinata whispered in a husky voice. "I want to touch you. I want you to touch me too," as slipped a finger under Kageyama's waistband and began to trace along his hip bone. Kageyama, just wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck, and buried his face into his shoulder, as Hinata began to teasingly play with him, till he let out a soft moan.

 

The sound of Kageyama's moan in his ear, aroused Hinata more, aching to be touched in return. reaching up with his free hand, he grabbed Kageyama's arm, bringing down to touch his own burning arousal.

"Touch me.... please," Hinata whispered in his ear. Slowly Kageyama's fingers began to move hesistantly against the hardness of Hinata's cock, while blushing furiously. Hinata let go of his arm and began to fondle the sweet curves of Kageyama's arse. Hinata would of loved nothing more than to have buried himself deep inside of Kageyama's hole, as he lavished attention on it.

Hinata was enjoying the sounds that were escaping from Kageyama's mouth, and watching as he tried not to grind against Hinata's fingers. His own voice was joining in too, as Kageyama become less hesitant in his actions. By now, their aroused state was no longer trapped by the confines of their shorts, as there fingers encircled each others cocks. The tips rubbing against each other, was sending surges of pleasure coursing through their bodies.

 

Hinata pulled Kageyama to him, as close as they could get. He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them both with an ever increasing pace. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck, while his lips sought out Hinata's, between moans. Both were close to the edge and no longer cared about where they were anymore, their minds focused on only the pleasure that they were feeling. The sound of their voices, their bodies, echoed around the clubroom.

"Tobio...... I love you," Hinata whispered in his ear.

"Me-e-e...to-o-o........i-i-idiot," came Kageyama's voice softly.


End file.
